Rate the Dub
A series created by SSonic06 in order to find the top rated dub ever released. Info on the Series For far too long, dubs and subs have been in an constant battle of superiority over different anime. What this series is for, is for the dub to get judged on it's own merits without being compared to it's Japanese counterpart. Rated for its voices, delievery, and emotion during scenes, what show will become the Best Dub? Results & Ranking Here the results will be posted and listed from highest to lowest. 1. Cromartie High School - 10 votes 2. Big O - 9.88 votes 3. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 9.85 votes 4. Kiki's Delivery Service - 9.78 votes 5. Black Lagoon - 9.59 votes 6. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - 9.56 votes 7. Yu Yu Hakusho - 9.40 votes 8. Fooly Cooly (FLCL) - 9.36 votes 9. Sgt. Frog - 9.36 votes 10. Spirited Away - 9.28 votes 11. Hellsing Ultimate - 8.94 votes 12. Ouran High School Host Club - 8.78 votes 13. Howl’s Moving Castle – 8.75 votes 14. Fullmetal Alchemist - 8.56 votes 15. Gungrave - 8.53 votes 16. BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - 8.5 votes 17. Mobile Fighter G Gundam - 8.46 votes 18. Trigun - 8.84 votes 19. One Piece (FUNimation Dub) - 8.40 votes 20. Samurai Champloo - 8.38 votes 21. Pokemon - 8.3 votes 22. Eureka Seven - 8.28 votes 23. Code Geass - 8.24 votes 24. s-CRY-ed - 8.16 votes 25. Digimon Tamers - 8.14 votes 26. Dragon Ball Z (FUNimation) - 8.09 votes 27. Yu-Gi-Oh - 8.05 votes 28. Naruto - 7.96 votes 29. Blood+ - 7.78 votes 30. Fruits Baskets - 7.75 votes 31. Digimon Adventures 01 - 7.69 votes 32. Bible Black - 7.6 votes 33. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - 7.48 votes 34. Gundam Wing - 7.35 votes 35. Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Group) - 7.33 votes 36. Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV series) - 7.27 votes 37. Bleach - 7.05 votes 38. Case Closed/Detective Conan - 7.04 votes 39. Dragon Ball - 6.88 votes 40. Digimon Adventures 02 - 6.25 votes 41. Azumanga Daioh - 6.12 votes 42. Sonic X - 3 votes 43. One Piece (4kids Dub) - 2.94 votes Dub Voice Actors/Actresses Results & Rankings #Dan Green - 9.87 votes #Steven Blum - 9.41 votes Nominations and Votes Needed This is the list of shows that have been nominated and shows that need more votes to be nominated Shows that have been nominated: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Gundam 00 Kannon 2006 Higurashi/When They Cry Monster Gankutsuou Crest of the Stars Robotech Ponyo Planetes Blue Gender Berserk Rurouni Kenshin Last Exile GTO Gundam SEED Lucky Star Revolutionary Girl Untea The Slayers (TV Series) K-ON! (Animax Dub) Kirby Mushishi Clannad (On hold until June release) Princess Tutu Sailor Moon Full Metal Panic Shows that need 1 more vote to be added: Serial Experiments Lain Kamichu! My Neighbor Totoro .hack//SIGN Basilisk Elfen Lied Vandread Rebuild of Evangelion Giant Robo Princess Mononoke Shaman King Welcome to the NHK Garzey’s Wing Inyuasha Ghost in the Shell (Movie) Macross Plus Princess Mononoke Busou Renkin Shin Chan Soul Eater Shows that need two more votes to be added: Afro Samurai Mobile Suit Gundam The Cat Returns Gunslinger Girl FLAG Kodocha Haibane Renmei Excel Saga Samurai 7 Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Castle in the Sky Porco Rosso Betterman Silent Mobius Air Trinity Blood Zoids Zoids New Century Zero Ultimate Muscle Fighting Foodons Dragon Ball GT Le Chavlier D'Eon Aua Battler Dunbine Banner of the Stars Iria: Zeiram the Animation Kaze no Yojimbo GaoGaiGar Highlander: The Search for Vengence Sky Crawlers Blade of the Immortal Vampire Hunter D Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust Blue Seed Armitage Series Read or Die (OVA) Voltron Noein Irresponsible Captain Tylor Kaleido Star Outlaw Star Fantastic Children Negima The Slayers (Movies) Karin Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo Angelic Layer Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Samurai X Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple Escaflowne Knights of the Zodiac El Cazador de la Bruta Ergo Proxy Hell Girl Morbito: Guardian of the Spirit Naruto Shippuden Witchblade Shuffle! Chrono Crusade Shakugan no Shana Hikaru no Go Busou Renkin GunxSword Tokko MD Guise Legend of the Overfiend Fushigi Yuugi Category:Rating Topic